


Dominance

by zetsubou_hana (Sakura_no_Miko)



Series: Schneizel x Kanon series [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Slash, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Miko/pseuds/zetsubou_hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schneizel's mind is never quiet, unless he takes drastic measures...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Pairing: Kanon x Schneizel x Kanon  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: sex, dominance play, male/male  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters. I make no profit from this fan-work.  
> Author's notes: So, remember that first 4chan story? Right in the middle of my submissive, girly Kanon, someone started posting an aggressive, dominant Kanon story. So I played with it a little. Ending is kinda crappy, but...

  
Schneizel the prince begged for nothing and knelt for no one.

Schneizel the man, however, was on his knees, blindfolded, his hands tied behind his back and a hard ring around his aching cock. His mind buzzed constantly, a million plans and a million outcomes all tangled and changing. His mind was never quiet, never set to pleasure, never able to simply stop.

A thin hand caressed his cheek. "You're distracted," his captor whispered. "That won't do." Something cold traced the soft planes of his ass, trailing down the crevice between the round mounds and rubbing against his asshole. The riding crop, he recognized, after a moment of analyzing the texture, the shape.

He cried out in pain as a sharp thwap hit his ass, and a tiny, ungainly whimper escaped his throat. "There, there, my prince," his captor said soothingly, smooth fingers caressing the spot where his skin was burning from the strike, even as the riding crop slid lower, ticking his heavy ball sacs and hard, aching cock.

The pain ebbed away…and another thwap, sharper than the first, made him buck. His captor chuckled. "You are such a pretty sight when you jump like that. I think I'll make you jump even more." The crop caressed his asshole again, and the tip pushed insistently against him. He didn't resist as the handle pressed into him, stinging, burning. The pain was a welcome thing.

"Mm, you're swallowing it up so nicely," his captor said, sounding far too pleased and he began to push and pull the thing in and out, a soft, undulating motion, slowly working the pain away into a dull throbbing. "I wish I had something bigger. Something to make you cry and beg."

Something pressed against his lips, and his mouth opened. Fingers. Long, slender digits. He ran his tongue against the calloused pads, running up each segment, knuckle to knuckle, until he reached a salty palm.

His captor let out a small hum of pleasure, still rocking the crop back and forth. "Wouldn't it be nice to stick a nice phallus deep inside you? Deep down, I know you're a slut. You would beg for my cock."

The soft leather of a boot nudged between his legs, rubbing against his cock from below. The crop had stilled, thrust far into his body, but he knew better than to forget its presence. He rocked against the firmness of the boot, desperate for relief, even if he knew he couldn't cum, not with that ring on.

The fingers were in his mouth now, caressing the roof of his mouth, brushing between tongue and teeth. "I…" For the first time, his captor's voice wavered. "I have something better for your mouth," he said, pulling the fingers out.

Schneizel recognized the familiar, hot thing that pressed against his lips. The tip was wet, and he pressed his tongue against the slit. His captor gasped, but pushed forward, forcing him to take the tip into his mouth, then more. His tongue caressed the stiff flesh, and he felt the tremble in his captor's legs.

There was more than one way to win this. Schneizel's mind was blissfully quiet as he concentrated on sucking cock like a master. Bobbing his head up and down, pulling it deep into his throat, tongue and a hint of teeth…

His captor let out a soft, choking noise, and the trembles were getting more noticeable. The crop hit his back, but the strike was far to soft, a pleasant sting that barely distracted him. He heard it clatter to the floor, and hands buried themselves in his blond hair and he sucked roughly.

"Ahhh, ahhhh!" his captor cried out, and something hot burst inside Schneizel's mouth. He sucked at the softening flesh, drawing little whimpers.

Clumsy hands undid his blindfold. "Schneizel-sama," Kanon whispered. He was wearing nothing a pair of thigh high boots and his long hair. Kanon suddenly let out a cry of alarm, and Schneizel winced as he pulled out the riding crop none-too-gently.

"Undo my hands," Schneizel ordered, but Kanon's sorrowful look caught him off guard. "You did perfectly, Kanon," he added. "Exactly as I wanted."

Kanon produced a small key, and unlocked the handcuffs carefully, but still wouldn't meet Schneizel's eyes. As the cuffs fell off, Schneizel shook his hands, trying to get the blood circulating again.

"Kanon," he said sternly.

"Schneizel-sama," Kanon replied, more out of duty than his own will.

"What troubles you now?" Schneizel asked. His mind was still blissfully blank. He could have conjured a dozen reasons for Kanon's behavior in an instant, but chose not to.

"I…" Kanon gulped. "I enjoyed it, Schneizel-sama."

Schneizel chuckled. "I expected you to."

"No, I…" How Kanon could look like a blushing schoolgirl stark naked was beyond even Schneizel's mind. "I already have a plan for the…next time." His eyes fluttered up, and, uncharacteristically boldly, he added, "…and something better than that riding crop."

Schneizel took Kanon's hand. "Perhaps a vibrator? I've heard they are quite…torturous."

Kanon's eyes lit up, and Schneizel smiled. He hand innocently wandered downwards, to the curve of Kanon's hip. "But first, I believe we have something else to worry about."

"What?"

Kanon gasped delightfully as Schneizel groped the hard cock between his legs and spun him around, pressing him up against the wall, legs spread.

"Schneizel-sama," Kanon moaned breathily, groaning at the feeling of being thoroughly fucked. "Schneizel-sama…tonight…I'll pay this back in full."

Schneizel didn't miss a thrust. "I look forward to it, Kanon."

No one was foolish enough to questing the lingering limp Kanon had the next day.

Schneizel, wisely, simply chose not to leave his room.


End file.
